Time in the Past
by ninjapanda16
Summary: We go back in time, to where it all began, 112 years ago. One person can change many things. So what would the child with orange hair change? The past has been changed, and now it's time to find out the truth behind the mask and see the new future we have been given. Fem-Child! Ichigo ahead.


Time in the Past

Waning: child, female Ichigo

Declaimer: Going once, Going twice and Tite Kubo still and hopefully forever own bleach.

At the moment I'm stuck on my 'Little Ichigo' story, and ever scenes I started writing it, this idea started jumping all over my head and I've caught myself writing it when I was meant to be writing 'Little Ichigo'.

So with 'Time in the Past' It doesn't have a lot to do with my other story, only some things here and there, Ichigo is still a child and female. The story is set in the 'Turn Back the Pendulum' arc. Some information you might need to know is that, 1. Ichigo is a full fledge shinigami, 2. She is the 3rd seat of Squad 8 3. She's a Shiba, and anything else you come across.

Any who, I'm gonna stop my blabber, and let you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Turning back

* * *

(Time in the Past)

* * *

Squad 8 barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

A shinigami with bright orange hair, who was short, walked down the halls towards the captain's quarters. The reason why she was heading there, well it might have something to do with the fact that the Squads Captains is a lazy ass drunk, who would go around chasing the females of Seireitei whenever he wasn't drinking, having a nap in the most random spots one could think of, hanging around his best friend or being lectured by the Squads Lieutenant, and that today, some random soul decided to become a captain, this wasn't the problem. The problem is the fact that the Head Captain wanted to get the ceremony out of the way, and chose to have the meeting early in the morning, and if there's one thing the captain didn't like was, getting up early, the one thing she and her captain have in common.

She let out a yawn as she turn left, and continued walking down the empty halls, no other members of the squad up yet. As she got closer to the Captains Quarters, she could hear the Lieutenant yelling at the Captain to get his ass up. She let out another yawn and knocked on the paper thin door lightly, after a few moments the door slid open, showing a pissed off Lieutenant, Lisa Yadomaru.

Lisa has raven hair in two plats, turquoise eyes behind red oval glasses, wearing a modified shihakusho, the bottom of the shihakusho being that of a skirt.

"Huh?" the raven haired girl looked down to see the orange haired shinigami, "Oh Ichigo, you just got here on time, I need help thinking of another way to get his ass up,"

Ichigo moved to look around the taller girl, closing her eyes and letting out a half smile she turned to look back at Lisa, "I would help, but..."

"But?"

"The captains not here" she opened her eyes to see Lisa turn around to see the captains futon empty and the window next to it open.

"We have to find him, now and fast," she walked over to the window and looked out of it.

"Why?" Ichigo asked joining the older soul looking out the window to see a few shinigami walking around now. She didn't get an answer, "Right stupid question, well I'll go check Squad 13 then." She walked back to the door, picking up the captains hat on the way out, and started running to the closes exit of the barracks.

The sound of shunpo filled the air, Lisa turned around to see their captain, brown wavy hair, with light stubble, wearing a back shihakusho with the captain's haori for squad 8 that has a raspberry rose inner lining, the Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku.

Shunsui looked around the room to see his lieutenant over by the window with a smug look on her face, his pink, flowered kimono still on a hook, but his hat nowhere to be seen. His eyes widen he looked back to his lieutenant, all thoughts of going back to sleep vanish into thin air.

"Relax Captain, Ichigo has it, if you're fast enough you might catch her at Squad 13,"as she spoke she watch her captain drape his pink kimono over his shoulders and walked out of the room, herself following him out of the barracks.

* * *

(Time in the Past)

* * *

Squad 13 barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

Ichigo landed on a path that lead to a small hut that was out in the middle of a lake, her captain's hat still in hand. Just exiting the hut was the Captain of Squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake. Jushiro has long white hair, brown eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with a long sleeve captain's haori for squad 13 with a maroon lining. His Lieutenant who was standing outside, Kaien Shiba, he has raven hair that spikes out in different angles, aqua-green eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with a lieutenant's badge on his left arm and his zanpakuto on his left side of his hip.

Ukitake looked up; something standing behind Kaien caught his attention, "Oh, good morning, what brings you here Ichigo?"

Kaien turned to see his adoptive, younger sister, Ichigo Shiba. Ichigo has bright orange hair that is messy, and splits into three parts down her back, honey-brown eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with an added red, scale like chain, which comes over her right shoulder, down to her left hip and back around, the chain would hold the child's zanpakuto if there wasn't a meeting. Her zanpakuto looks like all shinigami zanpakuto in its sealed state, a regular Katana, but with a red hilt and two blue tassels on the end, the guard is solid with two crescent moons on both sides of the blade. The zanpakuto is as long as she is tall.

"And isn't that Shunsui's hat?" Ukitake asked, gesturing to the sakkat in Ichigo's left hand.

"Good Morning to you as well Captain Ukitake, Kaien, and yes this is captains' hat," she lifted the hat up.

"Why do you have Kyorakus' hat?" Kaien joined in on the conversation.

"Well me and Lisa, we've been bored lately, so each day we have to find a different way to wake up Captain and keep him up, this one today had to be good so captain would stay up for the meeting today,"

"So you two did what today?"

"Stole Captains hat,"

"Why?"

"Because Captain never goes anywhere without it, so hopefully he would come and get it, getting rid of all thoughts of going back to bed while he looks for it." She had a cute smile on her face as she explained, while the two older souls blinked at her. "Speaking of Captain here he comes now, do me a favour and keep this safe for me, see ya later" She disappeared into the wind.

Ukitake felt something land on his head, and looked up. On his head was his friends sakkat, he shook his head and let lose a small chuckle at what the girl did, he lifted the hat off just as the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 8 appeared.

"My hat!" Shunsui exclaimed as he landed on the wooden pathway, and reached for the hat, once that hat was in his hands, he dusted the hat off and put it on his head, only to be hit over the head by his Lieutenant.

"You're meant to say 'good morning' when you see someone in the morning for the first time, not shout out 'my hat'," Lisa spoke pushing up her glasses as she did so, "and good morning to you two." She got two good mornings back as she pulled her captains ear.

"Ow, Lisa that hurts,"

"As amusing this is, don't we have a meeting to get to?" Kaien jumped in.

Shunsui stood up straight, "Yes we do but before that, have you seen Ichigo?"

"She was just here" Ukitake answered, "She took off just before you got here though." He walked up to his friend, "We should get going," with that the four high ranked shinigami left and headed to Squad 1.

* * *

(Time in the Past)

* * *

Squad 5 barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

"Captain, it's almost time," the Lieutenant of Squad 5, Sousuke Aizen, spoke to his captain on the other side of the paper door. Sousuke has brown hair, brown eyes behind black rimed, square glasses, wearing a black shihakusho and the lieutenants' badge for the fifth squad.

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec ... come on in and take a load off"

"Pardon my sudden intrusion, sir." Sousuke opened the door to see his captain looking in a mirror and some strange music playing in the background. The captain turned to look at Sousuke.

"Like always, your fashion sense is hella' lackin'..." the Captain of Squad 5, Shinji Hirako spoke with a frown that showed off his teeth. Shinji has long blond hair, with a straight cut, gray-brown eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with a long sleeve, squad five, captains' haori with apale turquoise inner lining. "I told ya that this is one helluva meeting. Ya suppose' ta wear somthin' swank and snappy, Sousuke."

"I could say the same to you, captain." Sousuke walked in to the room

"I don't have to dress up, I'm a captain, you just said so yourself," Shinji replied as he straightened out his haori.

"Be that as it may, I would feel awkward sticking out from the rest of the squads. Besides, this meeting is more of a ceremony then what you are implying captain, so what I wear is not as informal as you are implying."

There was a moment of silence as Shinji took what his Lieutenant just said. Shinji gave a blank look, "Seriously, pull that stick outta yer ass, Sousuke! Ceremony, festival ... tomato, tomato..."

"If you say so, sir..." Sousuke let out a sigh, "If I may ask sir, but what is the music that is playing?" he pointed at the pink record player that was just off to the side of the room.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Shinji let of a smile that showed his teeth, "They call it Jazz, in the world of the living; it's the new, big thing..."

"It doesn't seem very trendy to me..."

"That's coz you ain't as hip and cool as me," Shinji turned back to the mirror, and razed an eyebrow in amusement at the image he saw, someone with bright orange hair was trying to sneak up on Sousuke, "Oi Ichigo, ya need to do better than that if ya want to sneak up on someone, and next time just come on in... if the doors open that is." He turned back to see Ichigo freeze from being caught. _'Well she has gotten good at keeping her reiryoku hidden; I didn't sense it until I saw her.'_

Sousukes' eyes widened in surprise, and he turned around to see Ichigo about to jump on him. Ichigo straitened up and rub the back of her head sheepishly, letting out a few giggles as she did so.

"Aww, you're no fun Shinji, and here I thought I could get one of ya this time."

Shinji walked past his Lieutenant and up to the child like shinigami, and ruffled her hair. "Maybe next time then?" he returned his hand into his haori. "Come on Sousuke, we gotta meetin' ta go to. Are ya comin' Ichi?"

"Right behind ya, Shinji." Ichigo walked out of the room followed by Shinji.

"Yes Captain." Sousuke followed the other two out of the room and down the path.

* * *

(Time in the past)

* * *

Outside of Squad 1 barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

The Captain and Lieutenant along with the third seat of Squad 8 stood outside the huge doors to enter the Squad 1 barracks.

"Hello~ anyone home!? The captain of Squad 5 is here! You mind openin' up this bad boy!?" Shinji yelled as he held on hand up to his face to make his voice sound louder.

"Yell any louder you might just blow the door open." Ichigo growled out as she stuck her pinkie into her ear to stop the ringing.

Shinji just frowned "There's nothin' I hate more then comin' to the Squad 1 barracks, there always tryin' to intimidate. The whole Squad makes me nervous."

"What? Are you scared Shinji? I gotta tell Hiyori this," Ichigo snickered.

"Don't you dare ya li'l brat" Shinji glared at the smaller soul.

Ichigo looked up to the blonde man, her right eye twitching in annoyance, she turned to face him, "'Little' huh?" she walked over to the Captain and glared up at him. The said captain took one step back once the orange haired child stopped, he watched as the girl reached her hand up to some of his hair that fell over his shoulders, her hand clasped around it and she started pulling it; bring Shinji down to her eye level.

Her forehead leaned onto his as she glared into his eyes, she was about to yell at him when the door opened, catching the attention of the three standing outside of it.

Shinji looked at the door in annoyance, because the door hadn't been open earlier. The next thing the blonde new was the pain in his face, with the thanks from the Lieutenant of Squad 12, Hiyori Sarugaki. She has light blond hair that's held up in two pigtails, brown eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with the Lieutenants badge on her left arm, she, like Ichigo, is also shorter than the other shinigami.

"My bad you stinkin' baldy," the small terror of Soul Society landed on the ground, a smug smile on her face, "I thought that was the door mat!"

Ichigo tried to let go of the Captains hair so she wouldn't go flying as well but her hand got tangled up in it, sending her flying across the ground with Shinji only to land in to the wall. Lucky for her she landed with her back towards the wall, unlike Shinji who landed face first and upside down. They both fell to the floor.

Once he landed on the ground Shinji bolted up in a sitting position, his left hand over his bleeding nose, his right holding him upright. "Hiyori, why yo- Hey stop pullin' will you?" he turned to look at Ichigo who was trying to get her hand free from the captains' hair.

Ichigo stopped pulling and tugging and turned her angry look to the blonde, "Well maybe if you didn't have long hair then this wouldn't happen, moron. Someone get me a pair of scissors!"

"No! Don't cut my hair, midget!"

All the while Hiyori was yelling at the top of her lungs so she could be heard over the other two yelling match, "In your dreams! You won't be getting an apology out of me!"

"Sousuke, don't give her scissors! I thought you were on my side... and why the 'ell do ya have scissors for anyway?"

Before anything else could happen someone hit Hiyori over the head. This gained all of the attention from the other three, Shinji still holding his nose but was using his other hand to keep Ichigo away from his hair. Ichigo still had her right hand tangled up in the captains' hair, but now had a pair of scissors in her hand trying to but the long hair, and Sousuke had walked back to his position on the side after giving the scissors to the orange haired third seat.

"Would it kill you to act your age for once? Apologise to your superior now." the new voice came from the captain of Squad 7, Love Aigawa. Love has brown hair, done up in an afro, dark-lensed glasses over his eyes, wearing a black shihakusho with the captains haori for squad 7 that has a dark tan inner lining. He looked over to the two who were fighting and raised an eyebrow but didn't ask.

"What the hell Love? You can't just go around pounding the head of a Lieutenant from another Squad!" Hiyori yelled back at the captain, her right hand holding the back of her head, she also had tears ready to fall out from the sudden pain.

"Your Captain's not here. So someone has to look after you."

"Quit talkin' to me like a kid. There's no way I'm going to apologise to a guy like him." She pointed at the blonde captain, "Look he's making them face's of his again. Man it annoys me, I am gonna kick his ass, this will get ugly." Hiyori was about to attack Shinji -who was pulling random faces- but was stopped by Love grabbing the front of her head and pushed her towards the doors of squad 1.

"Okay, I get it" Love said as he pushed the shorter girl.

"Hey let me go you big ape!"

Sousuke watched the two go inside and then watched his captain run behind him with Ichigo somehow on his shoulders still trying to untangle her hand, and start to pull more faces after the two. "A charming role model as always, sir I really don't think you should be pulling faces at other squad members..."

* * *

(Time in the Past)

* * *

Within the halls of the Squad 1 barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

They came to a stop outside of another door, where there are twelve hooks with planks of wood hanging off of them; only two of the hooks had nothing off of them. Nine of planks present had a carving of each Squad number; there was only one that had nothing on it.

On their way here Ichigo manage to untangle her hand and took off, pissing off Shinji as she did so by saying 'have fun in the meeting that you have no choice but to attend, I'll be off and away from here'.

"Is everyone here?" Shinji asked Love as he looked at the planks of wood.

"Just about"

"Squad 11 isn't here yet."

"You know him... goes off and does his own thing."

"Geez... he maybe the tenth Kenpachi, but what an irritating guy..." Shinji started to rub the back of his head "I still don't get why they made a pig like him a captain in the first place."

"Captain please," Sousuke who was standing a few meters behind his captain with the Lieutenant of Squad 12 standing beside him spoke up.

"Because they had to," Love talked again "For decades, the chosen Kenpachi always held the position of Squad 11 captain. It's always been like that so it won't be changing any time soon. If it's any one's fault it's the last Kenpachi who lost to him."

Shinji let out a yawn and stretched his arms out, "You're right, it's such a pity I could cry."

"Now, now" A voice called out from another hall, Shinji turned to see Shunsui with his Lieutenant and Jushiro along with Ichigo. "It's not very nice to talking behind other people's backs."

"Well Hell must have frozen over; you're actually on time Shunsui." Love spoke up.

Shunsui tried to pull an 'I didn't do anything' look as he spoke "I haven't the funniest Idea of what you are saying, I'm normally the first one here."

"He sleeps late but the only reason why we are here now is because I kicked him out of bed this morning" Lisa walked up to stand next to her captain, she now held onto a book under her right arm.

Shunsui was going to speck but Shinji bet him to it. "Hey Ukitake, where's your new Lieutenant? And Ichigo, I thought you ran off?"

"I'm filling the position today; Kaien had to go back to the mansion because the Old-Man practically blew up half of the house somehow." Ichigo said as she adjusted the badge on her left arm and then mumbled to herself "If these things are so annoying, I'm so not going to become a Lieutenant, and shouldn't the third seat of Squad 13 be doing this?"

"I really wish you two wouldn't speak to the other captains so causally..."

Ukitake looked at the signs hanging on the wall and spoke, "Wait, where's Kirio? Don't tell me she's not coming today."

Shunsui nodded his head "She's already started her new position."

The four Captains, three Lieutenants and one third seat walked down the halls once again. All of the captains spoke about different captain positions.

"Well when you think about is the only ones who have been captains for over a hundred years are myself, Jushiro and Old-man Yamamoto." he held up four fingers and put one down per name, and then turned to his white haired friend "Right?"

"You're missing one"

"Hmm?"

"Captain Unohana as well" there was a moment of silence before Shunsui yelled out.

"Crap! How could I forget?!" Love and Shinji just gave the two older captains a confused look.

"You're just lucky that she isn't around"

"Who's lucky that I'm not around?" a sweet voice filled the air, which made both Shunsui and Jushiro stop dead in their tracks. They knew who it was, the Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana. She has raven hair that is held in front of her in a loose ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a black shihakusho and a long sleeve Captains haori for squad 4 with a dusty pink inner lining.

"Ah," Shunsui started, "no one," he looked at the wall "no one at all," he then grabbed his hat in his right hand, "right?" he looked over to his friend.

Jushiro looked at his friend and nodded while saying "right". Both of the captains stated laughing though it was forced out.

"Our captain is such a complete idiot sometimes," Lisa let out a sigh.

"Sometimes, Lisa?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her Lieutenant.

"Squad 3 had a retirement, Squad 12 had a promotion. Unlike Squad 10 they didn't have a death in the ranks, in that sense I say Squad 12 are lucky." She walked up behind the captains.

"Ye-yeah" Both Shunsui and Jushiro said at the same time and nodded.

"Promotion?" Sousuke spoke up. All the Captains looked towards him. He took a few steps forwards but then stop when his captain spoke.

"Hey, back in rank Sousuke"

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help but over hear."

Shunsui shook his head and asked what Sousuke wanted to speak about. Sousuke did exactly that and asked what the captain meant by promotion. His answer was that the forma captain of squad 12 was promoted not to Central 46, but to The Royal Guard Squad.

It was then when Captain of Squad 6, Ginrei Kuchiki, and the captain of squad 2, Yoruichi Shihoin walked up behind the Lieutenants. After sharing a brief word, all the Captains followed by the Lieutenants walked to the Captains Assembly Hall.

* * *

(Time in the Past)

* * *

Captain's Assembly Hall, Squad 1 barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society-

Everyone was talking to one another, that was until the Captain of Squad 9, Kensei Muguruma, walked in. Kensei has silver hair, brown eyes, wearing a black, sleeveless shihakusho with a sleeveless captain's haori for Squad 9 with an orange inner lining along with black fingerless gloves.

As the doors closed behind him, Kensei pointed a thumb at it over his shoulder. "The newbie is here, line up." Everyone in the room turned to look at him, "The Old-Man says to wait for him."

Everyone got into their right full spots, the odd numbers on the right side of the door, even numbers on the left. Heavy footsteps could be heard running to the Hall everyone was meant to be in.

The door opened.

* * *

(Time in the Past)

* * *

Chapter end

So what do you think?

Please leave a review on your way out.

This story is for when I get stuck on my other one, so it won't be updated so often.


End file.
